Once Upon A Time
by Redshoes07
Summary: Toph is a princess forced into marriage by her father (weird right?) This story is really just something silly I made... Pairings: Tokka, Tuko, and Taang!
1. Not what you think

**Hey Ya'll! This is my first story! Tell me what you think! I'm open to all reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender, Or the story. My best friend wrote it. I just own the mash up!**

* * *

Once Upon A Time...

There was a princess named Ta Lin. She lived in the town of Ba Sing Se, in a square palace,on top of a hill.

One day.. Her father, King Beifong, came up to her tower.

"My Darling!" He said with a smile. "I have met the man I wish for you to marry!"

Ta Lin, who often went by the name of Toph, simply because she liked the sound of it much better, pushed her hair behind her ear and giggled to herself.

"My Father!" She said dreamily. "I have my heart set on marrying Zuko.." She turned towards her father with a mischievous look in her cloudy eyes. "But who do you wish I marry?"

King Beifong smiled.. "I have found the perfect knight! He goes by the name of Sokka WolfTail!"

Tohp Shrieked! "No Father! I wouldn't dream of marrying someone so beautiful! So..." She sighed, "stronngg.."

Her father raised an eyebrow. "But my pretty little daughter!" He spread his arms otu. "You deserve the best!"

Tohp smiled. Beifong continued. " Don't you think, my darling little angel?"

She blushed. "Then I must meet this man..!"

***Later that Day***

Being lead to her chair on the side of the jousting field by her best friend Katara, she can't help but think of how she lost her vision. It's better then thinking about what is about to happen.

_She was learning a new spell in school, on how to make fireworks with different colors and shapes. When a slip of the wand empowered the spell to an unbelievable level, there was a huge flash of light and suddenly everything went dark. They found everyone okay, until they found her curled up under a bench, not meeting their eye when they spoke to her. After much rehab, her parents were happy to discover she was still able to see where she was going, by feeling the vibrations in the ground._

Toph winces at the memory and quickly puts it in the back of her mind.

" Princess Ta Lin!" She jumps at the sudden call of her name. The tall, dark Sokka WolfTail walk over to her and stood before her. She looked down on him as he kneeled respectfully.

"Would you do me the honor of voting for me in the joust?" Sokka asked.

She thought it over for quite a while, for she did have her reserves. "Why not?!" Sokka grinned. Placing his helmet over his head, her ran clumsily towords his Ostrich-Horse.

He climbed up onto his huge steed-bird like thing, A short, little kid named Lee handed him his jousting stick.

Across the field, Toph saw another devilishly gorgeous young man, dressed all in silky red, with flames all over her helmet *as katara had discribed when she asked* also getting ready for the joust. She gasped! It was Zuko!

She held her breath, not wanting to choose between her two loves!

King Beifong sat down next to his speechless daughter.

"Having fun?" he asked placing some gold plated opera glasses up to his brown, beedy eyes.

Toph shrugged, thinking to herself, "Are you out of your mind! This is the most stupid way to win someones hand in marriage!" After taking a deep breath she said, "Yes, the weather is as lovely as a fresh, ripe Moon Peach.."

A round man started jumping up and down, while waving a flag. Then she heard a big "GONG" She pulled her knees up to her chin, not wanting to feel what was going on.

A clash of metal made her brace herself, feet fimly on the ground, hands gripping the arm rests, knuckles already white. Feeling both men on the ground, she tilted her head pitifully to the sky.

The King groaned. "Oh come on!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "What fun is it if they both lose?"

Tohp started screaming.


	2. And suddenly

Not caring what happened to her beautiful pale green dress, she ran onto the battlefield, dropping to her knees when she reached the two knights.

To her surprise they were having a lovely conversation about cloud shapes together on the ground.

"That one look's like a peice of meat!" Zuko pointed out.

Sokka laughed. "HA! But THAT one looks likes somebody's honor!"

The Ostrich-Horses were lead away to be fed.

"You know!" Zuko stated. "If they had made the jousting spears out of real metal instead of this child proof stuff, one of us might have died!" He said, poitning out the not so obvious.

Sokka gasped. "You're totally right!"

The round guy with the flag waddled up to them. "Hey! Hey! Stop cluttering up the jousting field!"

Toph helped the two guys up and they walked silently, back to where toph was sitting before the match.

Suddenly Zuko took her by the hand. "My love!" He stated, "Will you marry me?"

Toph gasped. "WHAT?!" She shrieked.

While everyon was in shock of Zuko's sudden question, and more importantly with Toph's reaction, Sokka butted hi way in. "No! I wish to marry her! She is my TRUE love and always will be!" He announced, overdosing on the drama if you ask me.

Toph shot Sokka a weird look with an eyebrow raised.

The King and Queen suddenly appeared. "Well! Isn't this wonderful!" Keing Beifong exclaimed. "Let's have us a wedding!"

Toph threw threw her hands in the air and sighed in disgust. "I haven't even desided who I want to marry yet?!"

The Queen suddenly got exited and shrieked, "Does this mean I get to start making baby booties?"

The group stared at her blankly. She clapped her hands and rushed off, only to reappear a few moments later.

Zuko stuffed a marshmallow in Toph's mouth. "No time for confullment, my darling! It's time for rejoicing in our wonderful marriage!"

She almost choked, her face turning red,

Sokka ran up and saved her from the marshmallow of death. "My love! He tried to choke you! Chose me!" Sokka smiled, his teeth perfect, and shining in the sunlight,

"She's mine!" Zuko shouted!

"ENOUGH!" The King shouted. He started jumping up and down.

The Queen looked shocked and the trio of men around her. "Really?!" She said sarcasticly, rolling her eyes. "I have a proposition! We've been having these issues with forest fire's lately. The first one to slay me a dragon get's the princess!" She glanced over hat her daughter as she said this.

Ta Lin threw her hands in the air (cause she really didn't care! ;). Stomping off to the palace, she ran all the way up to her room int the left tower.

Tears brimming her eyes. She didn't want this! Sure she always dreamed, deep down inside, about getting married, but she didn't want this!

Back on the field, another knight had over heard the group quarreling.

"Excuse me?" He asked, taking his helmet off. He was bald, with an interesting tattoo of a bright blue arrow. Starting on his forehead and running all the way over his head to the back of his neck. He had big grey eyes and was most attractive.;)

The King pulled on his ears. "Whattt?"

The mysterious knight kneeled. May I have the honor of joining in this dragon hunt?"

The other two knights scoffed. There they were, tall, muscular, and the to best jousters in Ba Sing Se! And then there was this medium height guy, that nobody knew of. The nerve he had! Walking up the way he did in his custum made boots with rhinstones on the toes that twinkled with every step, asking to kill a DRAGON!

A couple of awkward seconds later and everyone, but the newcomer, broke in to side-splitting laughter.

"Suurreee, son!" The King said, chuckling and patting him on the shoulder.

The young man smiled slightly,and, with a nod, then turned. Disappearing into a crowd of people that suddenly appeared.


	3. And the winner is

**Chapter three everyone! I regret to say this is the last chapter, but I am interesting in writing more stories! If you have any idea's please PM me! I made this extra long to make up for the others.. I guess, that depends on your version of extra long... **

**anonymousavatard: I do not have an instagram, but i do have a facebook. I can post there.**

**Batgirl13: I can see why you think that, I was laughing so hard when my friend sent me the original version... I'm glad you like it!**

**ajrocks99: No, just some random guy.**

**Now to disclaim!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, or the story, just the mix between the two!**

*Back in Toph's Tower*

"BOY YOU GOT MY HEART BEAT GOIN' AWAY! BEATIN' LIKE A DRUM AND IT'S COMIN' YOUR WAY!"

Toph likes to sing random futuristic pop music when she had nothing better to do.

When she got half way thru the song, the maid came in into her tower and informed her that dinner was served.

During dinner she pretended to listen to her parents, the King and Queen, while they went over the ever growing list of random young men who volunteer to slay the beastly dragon.

After finishing her Moon-Peach Cobbler, she excused herself to bed, not expecting to get any sleep anyway but willing to do anything to get away from the strange behavor that has suddenly come of her parents.

They have always been telling her to stop growing up, always making sure someone was with her (even with her new found seeing abilitys!), always saying how she was their little girl, etc, etc, etc..

But for some unknown reason, after her father had come into her room earlier that morning, that all changed. They didn't seem to be them selves..

It makes you wonder sometimes, what really goes on in other people's heads.

Once she got up to her room, changed into her favorite pj's (The pair of loose pant's and and short sleeved blouse she kept hidden in her room).

In a desparate attempt to keep this dragon competition off her mind before she went to bed, she desided to work on some self-defence moves she was secretly learning from the stable boy named Aang.

When she'd been practicing for about half an hour, she sat down on her widnow seat, where she fell asleep as soon as she leaned back.

A few minutes later, the maid came in to check on her once more before heading to bed. She smiled to her self as she placed a blanket over the sweet princess, who slept the rest of the night on the surprisingly comfy window seat.

**~Time skip~**

The next week flew by, with knights rushing to and from different forests and mountains, desparetly looking for any sign of a dragon.

It's was all quiet hectic because Toph was told she HAD to wave every last knight farewell everytime they went.

She was surprised she had to do this, for she didn't even know half of them

But at least he didn't keep coming back out, meaning she only had to wave once.

After two weeks Toph had mastered the moves, and Pai Sho, which her mother insisted she learned how to play. She was even better than her father's adviser Iroh! who insisted everyone call him uncle. But after all that, there was still no word of the fate of a dragon..

While in the middle of a game, the maid came running into the room to announce some one had FINALLY killed a dragon.

Nobody knew had done it, but the smell of a Barbeque and Chocolate drifting through the kingdom, made it obvious that a dragon had been killed.

The whole kingdom's population gathered outside the city gates as they watched the smoke drift through the trees, getting closer every second.

One of the many knights, no one could tell who for he was in there for so long his armor was unrecongnizable, stumbled out of the forest, out of breath, and in shock.

He kept trying to say something as he ran towards the crowd, but he was so fatigued all that came out was "He! He.." He passed out. Two people ran to help him get out of the way.

The forest began to glow red, with the mid-day sun reflecting off the scaly beast.

The crowd gasped when they finally saw it coming, as it moved slowly into the clearing.

Some men ran up to help the two figures in pulling the huge prize for the princess.

The knight, not riding his horse, had the dead dragon by the teeth and was pulling with everything he had. His horse was doing the same.

With more help from the villagers, they quickly brought the dragon over to the royal family.

The dragon was red and gold and sparkling in the sunlight. It's claws, were as big as Toph's two hands, on infront of the other.

Someone "WHOOP"ed, and everyone joined in.

Toph looked shyly over at the knight who had slain this humungus animal for her. He was stretching out his back, from the incredibly huge load.

She figured he would be ugly and rude, and she'd have to marry him.

(Apparently Zuko and Sokka have been forgotten)

He walked over to the the princess. While everyone was in awe, Toph was trying to think of why even with his boots on, his steps were incredibly light.

He removed his helmet, threw it to the ground, grabbed her hand with such a sweet gentleness it would make any girl melt. But when he greeted her, that's when it clicked.

It was Aang! The stable boy/Her self-defence teacher/Best guy friend/secret crush/etc, etc, etc..

The mysterious knight was the kind stable boy who was great with animals, kids, and always knew the right thing to say when life was getting tough. Not to mention easy on the eye's as some of the other girls put it..!

And when he knelt down and asked he to marry him she immediatly said yes. To everyones delight. The nthe queen started rambling off about wedding decorations and something about a unicorn.

They were married within a month, and lived happily ever after.

The to knights who started the whole fiasco, made it obvious that they were crushed about the outcome of the competition, and spent the rest of their day's arguing over who got to hang the dragons head over their fireplace.

For after the young couple was married, King Aang passed a law against killing animals, especially the rare dragons, just for meer pleasure.

To this day you might find the two knights chasing eachother with their wheelchairs, and sometimes even jousting with wrapping paper rolls, as they ricked out to Nicki Minaj.

**A/N**

**So! That's the end! Tell me what you think! And any idea's for another story i'd love to hear!**

**All to gether this story has... 2,595 words!**

**Btw, The dragon looks like the one's in the avatar universe.. Um... Yeah! This is the best I can do for my first story.. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
